This invention relates to an improved net structure and has particular reference to improvements in so-called landing nets or dip nets.
The prior art has provided various mechanisms for closing the normally open top of the landing net to prevent the escape of a fish which has been collected in the net. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,403 issued Sept. 29, 1953 to Oslund discloses a hoop having a handle projecting from one side of same, with a net suspended from the hoop and slideable along opposite sides between an open and a closed position. The patent discloses spring actuated means operatively connected to the net for closing it instantly by gathering it at the side of the hoop with latch means disposed to retain the spring actuated means in a retracted position and said net in open position. The mechanism incorporates a latch lever and by pressing a portion on the latch lever, a plunger is released thus causing a crossbar to be projected toward the closed position as shown in Fig. 2 of the patent. During this movement, the crossbar gathers the net by sliding the rings by which the net is supported along the sides of the hoop to the side opposite the handle. The mechanism described in this patent is obviously quite complex and thus relatively expensive and the numerous parts may create maintenance problems. U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,922 issued Jan. 4, 1949 to Robinson shows another form of net structure, the mouth of which is rapidly closeable to prevent the escape of fish therefrom. In this patent, the hoop which supports the net is made into semi-circular sections which are hinged together for movement between open and closed positions. Each half of the hoop is connected to an elongated rod portion, the outer ends of which are connected to separate handles which are manipulated by the fisherman to open and close the mouth of the net. Again, the structure is fairly complicated, requiring a specially designed hoop and handle structure, thus increasing costs considerably. Since the handles must be manipulated in a particular fashion to open or close the net, the action may not be as rapid as is desired.
Numerous other forms of collapsable landing nets have been devised but most of these are not suited to or capable of providing a rapid or almost instantaneous action, which action is necesssary when one is in the course of landing fish. To be effective, the mechanism must be extremely simple and arranged such that the closure action does not require the use of both hands or any complex manipulation of the landing net handle. Structural simplicity is greatly to be preferred since such landing nets have to be carried by the user, often for great distances through the bush in a haversack or the like, and if the mechanism is at all complex there is a possibility of it becoming damaged or fouled to the extent that it will not work properly. It is also highly desireable that the closure mechanism be arranged so as to permit the use of what is essentially a standard hoop and handle arrangement thereby to keep the additional cost imposed by the closure mechanism down to an absolute minimum.